goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel Manning
Axel Manning is the leader of the Alpha Team and the main character of the series. When Alexander Paine breaks out of prison Axel goes after him to take revenge for his deceased father Sebastian Manning. Later Axel learns that Paine didn't kill his father and finds out that Sebastian is still alive. His main goal is to find out what really happened ten years ago and where his father is now. Appearance Axel is a handsome young man of approximately 1.85 cm height with short dark brown hair and gray eyes. He is very tan. He has a small gap in his right eyebrow. He is very muscular and well-trained because of his Jo-Lan training. His jumpsuit in Season 1 is black with orange and white details. In Season 2 he wears a similar suit with more white and orange parts on the jacket. His casual wear consists of a black t-shirt with orange details, a white long-sleeve underneath and blue jeans with black and white sneakers. He is sometimes seen wearing a red top with a white t-shirt underneath, white wristbands and blue jeans. His deepest fear is failing to stop Lee from taking over the world. Personality As the leader of the team, Axel is courageous and good at coming up with battle strategies. While he is sometimes closed up and thoughtful he can be quite a hot-head, too, ignoring any reason and acting in an irresponsible and hasty fashion, especially when his father is mentioned. He is very loyal towards his friends and feels guilty if he puts them in any kind of danger. He has a good knowledge of people and knows when to be critical towards the people he does not know. He does not talk very much about his past but often mentions his father. There is no mentioning of any extended family. When someone who he trusts betrays him (e.g. Lee in season 2), he finds it hard to forgive them. He is constantly thriving to become better at Jo-Lan, although he has already surpassed his father's skills by the end of season 2. Also, he is very modest and never shows off with his martial art skills. *Axel hates cyborgs. *His name and appearance seem to be similar to "Alex Mann", the protagonist of the 2000 Action Man cartoon (the A.T.O.M. line was a smaller-scale spinoff of the Action Man toyline, and bore the Action Man prefix in the UK {the country where the Action Man line originated}, Australia and parts of Latin America; larger-sized figures, the size of a typical Action Man figure, were released late in the run to better resemble its' forebear). Movelist *Neutral Attack - *Neutral Attack 2 - *Neutral Attack 3 - *Side Neutral - *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Hyper Smash - *Final Smash - *Weakness - *Taunt 1 - *Taunt 2 - *Taunt 3 - Gallery TBA Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:AUTTP members Category:UTTP haters Category:Mpreg haters Category:Nazi haters Category:Porn haters Category:Disney fans Category:Marvel fans Category:Characters Voiced by Eric Category:Jetix characters Category:MUGEN characters